1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiving terminal most suitable for paging receivers, and more particularly to a receiving terminal having a display function that develops and displays the incoming data in a fixed format and a memory function that sorts out and stores the incoming data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since pagers can be used at lower rates than automobile telephones and portable telephones, not only do more and more companies have their salespersons carry pagers with them to contact their companies by phone from where they have gone, but also an increasing number of individuals use pagers as handy tools for communicating with their friends who are out. For individuals, there are telephones as means for accessing conventional pagers. In the case of companies and individual informers, operation service companies, personal computers, information processing companies, etc. function to access conventional pagers.
With those pagers, the informer notifies the called party that he wants to be contacted by telephone, by using the call signal of the relevant pager stored in a pager service company to sound an alarm, turn on the indicator, or vibrate, or by receiving the message added to the call signal and indicating the phone number or name of the calling party.
Some of those pagers have a memory function that sorts out the incoming data by the address data specified by the call signal and stores the sorted data.
With such conventional pagers, however, in the call incoming process, the character data based on the incoming data is developed directly on the display section, which thereby displays it. When the data with a specific display format for information service is received and displayed, all of the display content data including the blank data not to be displayed is taken in. This therefore causes the problem that it takes a longer time to complete the call incoming process and more memory is needed.
In the case of a pager with the function of memorizing a plurality of address data items about the call signal, sorting out the incoming data by address, and storing the sorted data, since the incoming data is mainly used only for individual management of the information service corresponding to the incoming address data, this causes the problem that the message memory cannot be used effectively in the case of normal messages other than those of the information service.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a receiving terminal which not only enables the reduction of the amount of transmitted data in displaying the data in a fixed display format, but also makes effective use of the message memory by sorting out and storing the incoming data.